Percy and Annabeth's Trip across Amercia
by polarbear1355
Summary: The real title is Percy and Annabeth's Trip Acoss America in their Huge RV-Type thing. It's basicly just as it says. Future Romance, meeting old and new freinds. Hopefully, you will laugh. Rated K  just in case.
1. Introtypething

**A/N: Hey!! This is my first fan fiction, so BE NICE PEOPLE!!!! I, of course, love reviews, but you should know that. (Who doesn't love reviews?) Also, I do not own Percy Jackson. But hey, you know that, right? Any way, here you go:**

**Percy and Annabeth's Travels Across America in Their Huge RV-type-thing. **

"Man, have the ceilings always been that color?" I said to myself as I lay awake in my bed. I sighed and rolled over, staring at floor. Studying its color, pattern, you know, that sort of thing.

My name is Percy Jackson. And I know, right now, you're going, "Why is he laying awake at _this _time in the morning?"

Well, that's because I'm going on a huge trip across America with my best friend (hopefully future girlfriend), Annabeth Chase.

So, at 6:25 am, I lay and wait. I don't think I've ever been this excited. I've never been able to have fun with Annabeth out side of camp. Because every time we do meet out there, something bad happens. Monsters, Evil Titans, and Luke come across our path far too often for me.

_6:29_. I sighed. Why was the clock taunting me? Campers weren't allowed to leave their cabin until 6:30, and I've been up sine _5:30. _I glanced at the clock again. _6:30_. Yes! I jumped out of bed and grabbed Riptide and my watch (shield).

I stepped out side and breathed in the cool morning air. _Last day at camp. _I thought. Although, Annabeth and I were leaving after breakfast; so technically, it was our last few hours at camp.

I walked toward the beach, hoping that Dad would send me some sort of message, giving me the hope that this would be a nice vacation. Something like, "_It's going to be the best thing that's every happened to you," _or, "_Annabeth will fall in love with you over the trip."_

Okay, so the last one might be a little far fetched, but hey, a guy can dream, right?

I walked on the path in the woods that led toward the beach. I could already smell the sea.

Finally, I was at the beach. I let out a content sigh, breathing on the sea air.

"Hey, seaweed brain," said a familiar voice. I looked around, and I was about to shrug it off and say it was just me, missing Annabeth, when I was tackled by an invisible force.

I groaned. "Annabeth. What was that for?" Annabeth laughed and took off her Yankees cap of invisibility.

"Seaweed Brain." She teased.

"Wise Girl." I shot back.

She laughed again, and stood up. She held her hand out to me, to help me up, but I swatted it away.

"I can get up myself, you know." Annabeth rolled her eyes, and started walking towards the shore. I quickly followed her, dusting the sand off of me.

"So are you excited about the road trip?" I asked her, even though I knew the answer.

"Duh!!!!" she said, grinning. We walked along the beach for a while, talking about blue waffles, until I glanced at my watch.

"Annabeth!" I said, grabbing her arm and pulling her back to camp. "Come on! Breakfast has started!" Annabeth laughed and said, "Seaweed Brain,"

And so we walked back to camp, arguing about the difference in Blue waffles, and regular waffles.

**A/N: Tada! Sorry, I know it was somewhat short. Hope you liked it!!! R&R!!!**


	2. Moving in to the bus

**A/N: Hey!! This is my first fan fiction, so BE NICE PEOPLE!!!! I'm really sorry the first chapter was so short, but I'll do better!! I, of course, love reviews, but you should know that. (Who doesn't love reviews?) Also, I do not own Percy Jackson. But hey, you know that, right? Any way, here you go:**

**Percy and Annabeth's Travels Across America in Their Huge RV-type-thing. **

**Chapter Two**

Annabeth and I walked toward the pavilion, sarcastically arguing about blue waffles.

"I'm just saying it doesn't make sense!" Annabeth said with a goofy grin on her face.

"Oh, come on!" I said, "Why does it need to make sense? It's just waffles that are blue!"

Annabeth laughed. "Seaweed Brain!" I rolled my eyes and walked over to the Poseidon table.

I watched Annabeth sit down next to her siblings, and I couldn't help but be jealous. Not only did she have 15 siblings to hang with, but she wasn't sitting with _me._

I sighed and turned to my pouched eggs, bacon, and cheese. Don't ask me why they have cheese, because I have _no idea._

After breakfast, me and Annabeth went to our cabins to pack. When I say pack, I mean the _moving out_ kind of pack.

Chiron said that we could take as long as we want on the trip. We could take 5 weeks, 4 months, 7 years, or even a decade.

I packed every thing I had into a blue and green suit case, (which wasn't much) took one last look at my room, and walked toward the bus.

It was a sunny day at camp Half-Blood, but then again, it was always sunny, so who knows what's it like in the out side world.

Annabeth was already loading a pink suitcase into the storage compartments. I walked up to where she was standing and peered into the compartments.

They were almost completely full. "Annabeth, what's all this stuff?" I asked, still looking in the compartments.

"Percy, we'll be living out of this bus for, who knows how long? Yeah, I know we have three Lotus Casino cards, but we still need entertainment. All this stuff is basically what you would find in an everyday home."

"Like," I said, looking at her with an ear to ear grin, "Games, snacks, movies, books, cards, computer games, and lollipops?

Annabeth laughed. "Yes, all that and probably more."

I looked into her gray, stormy eyes. They were full of excitement, and something else I couldn't place.

"Hellooo retards!" Annabeth and I looked over to see Clarisse and the rest of the camp watching us.

Clarisse had a smug look on her face. "Oh, I bet you two are _so_ excited to have some _alone_ time."

The Ares cabin snickered, casting us mischief glances.

Chiron padded up, in full centaur form. "Are you ready to go?" he asked us.

"Yep." Annabeth closed the door to the storage compartment.

"Wait, how are we going to travel around the entire US? We're only seventeen. We've got no adult supervision, and no driver, which means we'll be driving the entire time instead of enjoying ourselves."

I looked at Annabeth for an answer. She winked at me and snapped her fingers.

Suddenly, a man appeared right before my eyes. He looked exactly like Poseidon, Bermuda shorts and all.

"How…but" I stuttered, "Huh?" Annabeth laughed.

"He's supposed to look like your dad. If people think he's just a dad driving around his kid and his best friend, no one will suspect a thing. He's even got an ID card. His name is Hank Jackson."

"Hank? That was the best you could do?" I glanced at the Stoll brothers, who had smug grins on their faces.

Annabeth shot them a death glare.

Chiron bowed to us, and most of the campers did the same. "The blessing of the camp goes with you. May you have safe travels, and by golly, have fun." Chiron winked at us.

"Let's move it on out." I said to Annabeth, looking at Camp Half-Blood for maybe the last time in my life.

Annabeth and I waved to the campers one last time, and stepped on to the bus.

"Wow." On the inside of the bus, it was two, no, _three_ times the size of what it looks. If you can't imagine what that looks like, picture three tour buses sitting side by side.

Now imagine that width on the inside of one bus. It was huge!!!!!

On the left side of the bus, it was like the living room all the way to the back. Up first a couch that was shaped like a U, then a pool table, air hockey table, ping pong table, and a lot of old vintage video game stations. The kind of stuff you would find in an arcade.

I should also mention the bus was twice as long.

Also, on the living room side, which was my favorite part so far, there was a _huge_ flat screen TV. I mean, it was bigger than a small car. And even the smallest car isn't really that small.

"Stop drooling, seaweed brain. Come look at the kitchen." Annabeth grabbed my arm and turned me around to face the other side.

"Wow. Impressive." It was every chef's dream kitchen. It was incredibly fancy, and had cook books, tools, and vegetables laying every where.

"Did you try to cook something?" I asked, picking up a strange veggie.

"Yeah, but, I failed miserably, so I threw it away."

I walked down the bus, to what looked like the office. There were two desk, one was gold, (the color, not the metal thing) with owls all over it, and the other one was blue covered in tridents.

I could tell the difference between Annabeth's desk, and my desk, (besides the fact that they were personalized.) Her desk was covered in papers, books about architecture, and a pink laptop. All mine had on it was a blue laptop.

I looked up at the shelves above my desk, and discovered that that they were full of books about Greek mythology and the ocean.

"These desks were built and personalized by Tyson, I bought the books, and my dad got the laptops. Annabeth said, sitting down at her desk.

I grinned. "Good choice in books." Annabeth shrugged. "No problem. If you need more shelves, we got more down stairs."

"Down stairs?" I looked at her, confused. Annabeth stood up and walked over to the back right corner of the bus. There were tow staircases. One went up, one went down.

"This one," Annabeth said, pointing to the one that went down, "leads to the storage compartments. This one leads up stairs." She started walking up the stairs; only it was a step- bounce, so I could tell she was excited.

I followed her, and then I understood why she was so excited. The upstairs was just as big as it was down stairs, but it was _way_ cooler.

The room seemed to be split in half. On my side, there was dark brown hard wood floor, and the walls looked like the water. It was bright, clear, water. It was amazing.

My bed was king size, it had dark blue metal railings that made a head board and a foot board. The metal at the head board looked like a trident with waves coming off of it, and the foot board's metal made out a word. _ Percy._

The bed spread it self was kind of plain. It was blue, but it had tints of green in it, so it was cool. I had shelves, a desk, and some bookcase on my side.

Annabeth's looked almost exactly the same, only she had white, soft, fuzzy, white carpet. And her walls showed the meadow/forest of Camp Half-Blood.

Her bed was made out of golden metal, and it had an owl instead of a trident, and said _Annabeth_ instead of Percy.

Plus, her stuff was rearranged differently.

I also noticed at the wall at the very end of the room had a normal sized flat screen TV, and two bean bags. (One was gold, the other blue.)

I felt the bus lurch underneath my feet. We started driving, and me and Annabeth ran down stairs, to look at the camp one last time.

"Remind me to put in windows in the up stairs." Annabeth muttered.

I sighed. "Well, were off."

Annabeth grinned and nodded. "So, where to first?"

She grin grew wider. "Nashville, Tennessee!"

I groaned. "Great." Annabeth laughed. "Yehaw! Let's go play some country music, ya'll!"

I laughed at Annabeth's impression, even though we both know that's not how they act.

"Come on Wise Girl, I challenge you to a game of charades!" I said, walking over to the couch.

"Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said, shaking her head in mock disapproval.

And so we played charades, and watched a movie afterward. We wrapped the evening with Chinese food, and a long night of ghost stories.

It was the best night ever.

**A/N: Second chapter is finished!! Sorry it took so long to get it up, I'm a slow writer. Again, I want POSITIVE comments. Bye, ya'll!!!**


	3. On the road

**A/N: Hey!! This is my first fan fiction, so BE NICE PEOPLE!!!! I want to thank all of the wonderful people that commented!!! **

**Also, I realized after re-reading my last chapter, I forgot to add the bath rooms. The downstairs has a half bath in between the kitchen and the den; it does have a door, and it is all white with black trim and such. The upstairs has two full baths. They are on either side up front of the room. They are also personalized. Sorry if that confuzzlifies you.**

**I do not own Percy Jackson. But hey, you know that, right? Any way, here you go:**

**Percy and Annabeth's Travels Across America in Their Huge RV-type-thing. **

**Chapter Three**

_Luke._ I saw him, standing there, at the entrance to the Parthenon, in Nashville, TN. He was leaned up against one of the support-stand-thingies, swinging his sword, Backbiter, round and round.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be dead!" I said, reaching into my pocket and grabbing Riptide. The pen changed into a sword, and I charged at Luke.

He ginned evilly, easily avoiding my attack. "That, Percy, would be a no-no." He pointed his sword off to the side.

I gasped. "Annabeth!" She was tied in chains on one of those support beams. She looked up at me, looking terrified.

"Percy! Help me, please!" She sounded hoarse, like she had been yelling a lot.

I turned back to Luke, and lunged. "You, traitor!" **(A/N: I have no idea how to sword fight, so I can't describe it. Sorry!)**

As I fought Luke, who was winning, I heard Annabeth screeching my name over and over. Like she was trying to tell me something, or warn me with out Luke knowing.

"Give up, you miserable excuse for a demigod? Oh, I bet _daddy's_ really proud of you now! You are no son of Poseidon." Luke said, taunting me.

I gritted my teeth, and charged at him again. Suddenly, the earth began to shake.

I glanced over at Annabeth, who was giving me a pleading look. Luke took this opportunity to slash at me. Since my dip in the Styx, something like a sword shouldn't have hurt me, but it did.

I cried out in pain, and I started to bleed.

Luke laughed, but it was an evil laugh. "I will always be after you, Percy. I will always follow you, taunt you, and I _will_ bring you down."

"But, you're dead." I croaked. I was on my knees now, not only because of the immense pain in my side, but because the ground was shaking so bad, that I fell.

The Parthenon started to crumble and break and a couple of support beams fell. Annabeth screamed. One landed about a yard away from her.

Then I realized that Annabeth was going to be killed by the falling building unless I got her, quick.

I tried to stand up, but I couldn't. I was dizzy and hurting all over. Plus the fact that Luke shoved me down again.

"Percy, Percy, Percy." Luke said, mockingly shaking his head. "You'll never learn, you're always trying to be hero. That will be the death of you."

"I saw you die, how come you're still alive?"

Luke laughed. "You don't just _see _too much, but you _believe_ too much. Death won't stop me Percy, nothing will. Besides, I had you all fooled pretty good, didn't I? Now you all believe I'm a 'hero'. I suppose I am, _not._ And now, Peruses Jackson, suffer, suffer and watch your friend die, but don't worry. You'll be joining her soon."

Luke kicked me in the gut, murderously glaring at me. Then he walked away.

The shaking became more violent, and I heard Annabeth's screams becoming louder.

"Percy! Percy, please! Peruses! Please, Percy! Percy! PERCY!!!"

Then, my worst fear came true. The Parthenon crumbled into a heap of rubbish, with Annabeth underneath it.

"NOOOOOOO!!!" I screamed. Then I blacked out.

I was being shaken, and I heard my name being called.

"Percy! Please, Percy! Percy, Percy, Percy!"

I opened my eyes. I was in the bus, on my bed. Not at the Parthenon.

I looked up. Annabeth was sitting on top of me, shaking me, and practically screeching my name. Her eyes were closed _really _tight, as if she didn't want to see anything.

I looked down at the position we were in. her knees were on either side of my thighs, and her butt was on my knees. I thought about just laying there, but _that _would be wrong.

_We're_ _just friends._ I told my self. _Plop._ Something wet landed on my shirt. I looked up at Annabeth, and realized that she was crying.

"Annabeth," I said, putting my hand on her shoulder. She stopped shaking me, and opened one eye. "Percy?"

"Oh, Percy!" She said flinging her arms around me, pulling me into a tight hug. "Annabeth, what's wrong?" She pulled back to look at me.

"What's wrong? What's WRONG? What's wrong is that I woke up to you screeching your head of about Luke, and something about me, too. You were fidgeting, too. It was like you were possessed. It scared me."

She looked away from me, a single tear trickling down her cheek.

I tried to sit up, which wasn't easy, since Annabeth was sitting on me. "Annabeth, I'm fine, just had a nightmare, that's all."

She still looked unsure, but got off the bed anyway. She sighed, giving me one of those, _When will you ever learn?_ looks.

I didn't know what I still had to learn, so I just shrugged it off. "What was it about?"

Annabeth question surprised me; I figured she didn't want to know. I shook my head. "Later, right now, let's go get breakfast."

I got out of bed, and started walking towards the stairs. I heard Annabeth follow me, doing that bounce-step thing she did whenever she got excited.

I wondered why she was so excited, and then I realized all I was wearing was a pair of blue plaid pants. I didn't even have a shirt on.

But then again, all Annabeth had on was a white tank top and purple shorts. And I mean _short_ shorts. I tried not to stare. I wasn't _that _type of guy.

Annabeth must've seen me staring, because she blushed. "Come on," I said, walking to the fridge.

I got out the eggs, bacon, cheese, ranch, milk, butter, and pancake mix. Yes, we do keep the pancake mix in the fridge.

Annabeth pulled out the stuff we needed to make breakfast with, like measuring cups, stirring things, etc. Breakfast that morning was awesome, because we ate it on the air hockey table.

We turned it on, too. It was awesome.

Afterwards, Annabeth pulled out the map and estimated where we were. "I'd say we're about a mile past the boarder of Pennsylvania and West Virginia. About two states away from the Tennessee boarder line. "

I sighed. "So, are we on some sort of schedule?" Annabeth rolled her eyes. "No, Seaweed Brain. This is a _vacation._ No schedule, just fun."

I grinned, and propped my feet on the air hockey table. "Sounds great!"

Annabeth laughed, and shoved me out of my chair, on to the floor. "Seaweed Brain,"

"Wise Girl!" I said getting up off the floor, and moving the chairs back to the island. We didn't have a dinning room or a table. Well, unless you count the huge coffee table that fits in side the u shaped couch.

"So do we get to stay in our pajamas all day?" I asked. I knew it was for a selfish reason though. I liked the way she blushed whenever she looked at me.

I had gotten pretty muscular over the past year, mainly to impress Annabeth. I think it's working.

Plus, Annabeth looks _really _hot. I mean, how often do you get to look at the girl you like dressed in nothing but shorts and a tank top? For me, not very often.

Annabeth laughed. "So you're going to go out in public like _that._" She said, pointing at my pants.

"Hey! Don't diss my pants! Besides, why would we need to leave the bus anyway? We _do _have every thing we need. I don't see why not." I said, grinning ear to ear.

Annabeth laughed again. "Alright, but _if_ we have to stop somewhere, you at least have to put on a shirt."

My grin grew wider, if that was plausible. _Yes, _I thought,_ sweet victory._

**A/N:** **I hoped you liked it!! Yeah, I know, the 'dream' was REALLY cheesy, so please forgive me!!! I love all the people that review! (*wink hint wink) R&R!!**


	4. Waffle Wars, Earthquakes, and iPods

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated recently!!!! I feel sooooo bad. Please don't hurt me!!! (Braces self for harm.) Anyway, I want to thank my loyal followers who have been with me from the VERY beginning: ****SisterofArtemis****, ****Sargent fuzzy bear****, ****AnnabethChaseWiseGirl****, and every one else!!! Anyway, here you go!!!**

**Percy and Annabeth's Travels Across America in Their Huge RV-Type-Thing.**

**Chapter Four**

_Sleep._ _Ah, the bliss_. I thought, as I lay somewhat awake on my waterbed. Yeah, I know, it's pretty ironic the son of the sea god has a water bed, but I love it.

I was almost awake. And I knew it, but still, I just laid there, with my eyes closed. I knew that if I opened my eyes, I would be wide awake and would have to get up.

And if I fell asleep, I would be out for a couple more hours. That wouldn't be so bad, but I choose not to.

Relax, calm, yes. Think of peaceful things. Annabeth, she made me feel peaceful. Man, I loved that girl.

Calm, relax, peaceful, bliss. That's what I'm talking about. I sighed; I don't think I've been this relaxed since, well, never.

Comfort, calmness, relax, peaceful, bli-

_**And girl you're my one love, my one heart**__**  
**__**my one life for sure**__**  
**__**Let me tell you one time **__**  
**__**(Girl, I love, girl I love you) **__**  
**__**I'ma tell you one time **__**  
**__**(Girl, I love, girl I love you)**_

I groaned. Not _Justin Beiber _of all people. I rolled over to my nightstand and started slapping stuff, hoping whatever was making the noise would shut up.

I heard faint snickering as "One Time" kept playing, apparently on repeat.

I opened one eye. Sure enough, at the foot of my bed was Annabeth holding a boom box.

"Oh yeah, laugh now but tomorrow you'll be waking up to "Party in the U.S.A." I said, rubbing my eyes. Annabeth's laughs got louder, and when I looked at her, she was doubled over laughing.

"You should have _seen _the look on your face!!! It was the funniest thing I've ever seen!" Annabeth said through her laughter.

"I don't care what you saw as long as you shut the 10-year-old-girl up." I sat up, pushing away the covers.

"Now, now, Percy. You very well know that the _10-year-old-girl _is a 15 year old guy." Annabeth was slowly getting to her feet. Her laughing had died down abit, but not by much. You could tell she was holding back more laughs.

I stood up and walked to the bathroom, splashed water on my face, and came back into the bed room.

We had been living on the bus for a week. Somehow, we had managed to install fancy new windows that wrapped around the upstairs. It was nice.

Plus, we had stayed in our pajamas all week long. Well, of course we change pajama pairs like we would change regular clothes. I might be a guy, but it was still gross to live in a single pair of clothes for a whole week.

So, our outfits consisted of pajama pants for me, and a tank top and shorts for Annabeth. "Come on Seaweed Brain, let's go get breakfast." Annabeth said walking down the stairs.

"I hope you mean waffles." I said grinning ear to ear. Annabeth laughed. "Yeah, I mean waffles."

You see, waffles are our little inside joke. About our fifth day on the road, we had a full blown waffle war. We accidentally made triple the amount of waffles that we wanted, and well, what else are you supposed to do with your leftover waffles?

It took hours to clean up the battle field of the waffle war. But it was the most fun I'd had in a while.

So anyway, after a tasty breakfast of waffles, me and Annabeth turned on the news.

"A horrible earthquake struck New York City last night around midnight. Scientists are still stumped on what caused this. Be fore now, there has not been any earthquake activity around the big apple. A couple of buildings fell and several people were injured, and there has been a report of five deaths."

Annabeth and I stared at the TV with our mouth open, shocked. I stood up and grabbed a golden drachma off of the island.

"Come on Annabeth." I said, walking to the sink. "Let's make us some rainbows." After we made the rainbow, I threw the drachma into it and said: "Oh, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering."

It disappeared. "Lord Poseidon, um… wherever he is." Annabeth looked at me with a shocked expression.

"Are you CRAZY!" I did the universal 'shut up' sign by putting a finger to my lips. Heartbeats later, Poseidon came into view.

"Percy? Is that you?" My dad said. I leaned back against the breakfast bar and crossed my arms. (No, it's not a girly thing, it's a _I am sooooo mad right now, so I've got an attitude _thing.)

"Hey Dad, can I ask you something?" Poseidon nodded. "Now please don't think I'm trying to be a smart aleck trying to make his father mad, but _why_??"

Poseidon looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that you sent an earthquake to New York when you _know_ I'm a New Yorker." I said with an attitude. Like I said, I was mad.

Poseidon's face was hilarious. He looked like a five year old that just got caught stealing a chocolate chip cookie from the cookie jar. I had to bite my tongue not to laugh.

"Umm… yeah, about that, I'm really sorry. But, I couldn't help it, Zeus ticked me off! You don't know how annoying younger brother's can be."

Wow, Poseidon was taking this better than I thought he would. I expected him to kill me there and then.

I sighed, "Dad, just please don't take your anger out on New York. _Five people died._ I may have a seaweed brain," I winked at Annabeth, "but that seems _really_ bad."

"Listen, Percy, I'm really sorry. I won't try to destroy New York and the surrounding areas again, happy?" Poseidon said, rolling his eyes. "The only reason that I'm not destroying you for getting an attitude is because, well,"

"You like the fact that I'm not afraid to stand up to you?" I interrupted. Poseidon nodded, and then shrugged. "I have to go, keep up the spirit, kiddo."

Then he was gone. "Since when do you make sudden decisions?" Annabeth said, giving me a confused look.

"What do you mean?" I grabbed an apple from the fridge, and plopped down on the couch. "Well, normally, you would have to think about it, but today you decided really fast."

I grinned. "No idea, probably because I hang around you so much." I winked. Annabeth laughed, and plopped down next to me.

The rest of the day went by smoothly, complete with a Star Wars marathon and smores. Since we didn't have fire, we made them in the micro wave.

"So, where are we at now?" I asked. It was about 11:20 at night, and we weren't tired, just bored. Annabeth shrugged.

"No idea. But to be honest, I don't care. I'll enjoy the trip wherever we are." I nodded, agreeing with her. Suddenly I had a thought. I grinned.

"Say, Annabeth. You know how we have all that cool stuff down below?" Annabeth nodded. "So does that mean that we have stuff like, oh, I don't know, iPod touches?"

Annabeth grinned back and started bounce-step her way over to the stairs that led down stairs. A couple minutes later she came back into the living room. She threw a box at me and sat down.

I opened it. "Yeah! I knew it!" I said examining my new iPod touch. It had a light blue case with a darker blue trident on it. Annabeth's was gold with a darker gold owl.

If you haven't noticed yet, we like personalized stuff. So, we played around with them until midnight, and then went to bed.

Dreams didn't reach me that night, and I slept like a baby.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to get this up. I'm on Spring Break, so I'll update soon!!! I love you guys like siblings!!! ~LOL Fantasy**


	5. The Lake

**A/N: YAY!!!!!! My fifth chapter is up!!! I want to thank all of the wonderful people that comment on my stuff!! You know who you are *wink wink*!! For those of you who saw it, it was the real me that posted a comment under the name: Lol fantasy. I just wasn't logged in. I also highly recommend my second story, (which was just recently published) Tennessee Line. It would make me a happy camper!!! Umm, I don't own PJO or any of that stuff, so… Here yah go!!**

**Percy and Annabeth's Travels Across America in Their Huge RV-Type-Thing**

**Chapter Five**

I glanced at the clock, _5:30._ I grabbed my boom box and quietly slid up the stair, where Annabeth was still asleep.

Remember a couple of days ago, when Annabeth woke me up at 6:30? And how she woke me up by playing Justin Beiber? Well, guess what?

It's payback time.

I carefully walked over to Annabeth's bed, where she was sleeping peacefully. She looked so peaceful, that I almost had second thoughts.

But no, not only did I want payback, but I had a surprise for her. I had pre-set the song so that it started at the chorus, and went from there, on repeat of course.

_Almost there, and hit the button!_ I thought. Suddenly, the once silent room was filled with:

_**So I put my hands up, Playing my song,**_

_**And the butterflies fly away.**_

_**Nodding my head like yeah.**_

_**Shaking my hips like yeah.**_

_**So I put my hands up, Playing my song.**_

_**I know I m gonna be okay.**_

_**Yeeeaaaahhh!**_

_**It's a Party in the U.S.A!**_

Annabeth's eyes flew open. "Whaaat? Izmyrusplyin? Anumkerutp? Nooow!" I held back a laugh. Annabeth was always like this when it was _really_ early in the morning.

In Annabeth-early-morning-talk, that translated to: "_What? Is that Miley Cyrus playing? Can you make her shut up? Now?"_ Yeah, hilarious, I know!

What was even funnier was that she hadn't seen me yet. She was hitting everything in sight with her pillow. She sat up in bed with her eyes half open, sleepily making strange noises that sounded somewhat like words.

"Whtzmphkightois? Lello? Nanodhre?" Translation: "_What's making that noise? Hello? Anybody there?"_

Then she saw me. Her face was priceless. It was a mixture of anger, shock, surprise, sleep, and embarrassment.

I couldn't help it. I started laughing like crazy. I dropped the boom box, and clung to her bed railings for support, so I wouldn't fall to the floor.

Annabeth, now wide awake, flung her self from the bed and started to lunge at me. "Peryakon! Ouomereighow! Iznnaetou!!!" Translation: _"Percy Jackson! You come here right now! I'm gonna get you!!!"_

We ran down stairs, Annabeth chasing me, yelling like crazy. _Yes! I'll lead her right to it!_ I thought. Annabeth yelled again, using some-not-so-nice words.

I flung the doors of the bus open and dashed outside, hoping Annabeth would follow. She did.

"Pery! WatdaHaesreou-" Annabeth froze. She gasped, and her hand flew to her mouth.

"Pery! Iseuiful!" I grinned. Last night around midnight we arrived at a beautiful lake about a mile from the Tennessee line. I decided we should stay here for awhile. And since it was 6:00 am, I knew it would be a good sunrise, so I woke Annabeth up.

"Pery! Wenidweetere? Ohmaiods, Iseuiful!!" That meant: _Percy! When did we get here? Oh my gods, it's beautiful!! _

"Last night." I said, my grin growing wider. The sunrise was casting red, orange, and yellow colors across the water, and there was a cool mist in the air.

The trees softly swayed in the breeze, and I swore I saw a deer of two across the water. I pulled Annabeth into tight hug. She was still staring at the lake, apparently breathless.

"O, Pery! Itzheosteutifulingizevaeen!" I laughed, knowing that meant: "_Oh, Percy! It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!"_

"Annabeth, you're talking funny again." Annabeth blushed. "Sory, Pery. Imaeen Percy!" I laughed again.

"Come on, let's go eat some waffles." I let go of Annabeth and walked back onto the bus. Annabeth slowly followed, doing the bounce-step-thing. We had waffles, and by seven o'clock, Annabeth's speech was back to normal.

"So, what are we going to do today?" She asked, sipping her glass of milk. I rolled my eyes. "Play in the lake of course!"

Annabeth laughed. "I knew that Seaweed Brain! I meant anything special. You know, go exploring, sky diving,"

"How would we skydive? I don't think we have an airplane in the storage compartments." I interrupted. Annabeth rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I know. But I was thinking we could just swim." Annabeth gave me another, _"When will you ever learn?"_ look. I hate those looks.

"Oh, come on! You'll be swimming with the son of the sea god! It's not like you'll drown of something."(_**A/N: **_**Annabeth, **_Percy__**)**_

"**I know that!"**

"_Then let's go!"_

"**Now?"**

"_Yes, do we have anything else to do?"_

"**No."**

"_Then I'll say it again, let's go!"_

"**Okay, okay! We'll go!"**

"_Really? You're not being sarcastic, are you?" _

"**Do I look sarcastic?"**

"_You sound sarcastic."_

"**Oh shut up!"**

"_Well, then go change!"_

"**I will!"**

"_Then go!"_

"**Aren't you going to change?"**

"_Son of the Sea God, remember?" _

"**Oh, shut up Percy!!"**

Annabeth rolled her eyes, and ran up the stairs to our bedroom. Wait, I meant, not her room, but my room, nut still her room, and- oh, you know what I mean!

In a couple of minutes, Annabeth came back down stairs wearing a Zebra print one piece, with her golden curly hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"Ready?" Annabeth nodded and bounce-stepped her way out of the bus. It had gotten slightly warmer outside, so I took off my jacket and tossed it in the grass.

"Well? Aren't you going to jump right in? You _are_ the son of Poseidon, right?" Annabeth said, mockingly putting her hands on her hips.

I laughed. "Lady's first!" I pointed to the water, and gave Annabeth a bow, like I was _trying_ to be a gentleman.

Yeah, like that would ever happen!

Annabeth rolled her eyes and did a perfect dive into the lake. She surfaced and grinned. "Come on in, the water's fine!"

"I laughed again. "The water's always fine to me, Wise Girl." I cannon balled into the water, and popped up completely dry.

"Show off."

"Hey!"

"It's true!"

Annabeth giggled, hopefully not at me. Or maybe that would be a good thing…

We played in the water all day, except for lunch, of course. We had splash wars, swimming contest, and just swam. A couple of fish would come up to us every now and again, but other than that, nothing major really happened.

We stayed there for a week. Doing almost the same thing every day, but something was always different.

It was perfect. Just like the person I was spending it with.

**A/N: Please don't hurt me for not posting!!!! I'm really sorry! Anyway, my next destination is Farmington, IL (Yes, it's a real place) and I have something special planned!! But, is you have an idea for an AWESOME next chapter, Farmington can wait!! Yes, I am asking for your ideas, and If I like it enough, I might use it. I'm gonna get started on the next chapter, so bye!! ~Lol Fantasy**


	6. Nashville, Tennessee!

**A/N: I'm a horrible person!!! I haven't posted in forever!!!!! Please don't throw bananas at me!!! Anyway, I lied in the last chapter. I said the next destination was Farmington, IL; but, I forgot all about TN. (Sorry, Y'all!) I'll get to the story now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or "Hey, Soul Sister" by Train**

**Percy and Annabeth's Travels Across America in Their Huge RV-Type-Thing**

**Chapter Six**

Me and Annabeth were playing video games on the bus. It had been another day of boring traveling. We hadn't had much fun since our stay at the lake. Right now she was kicking my butt at Mario Cart. "Aw, come on, Annabeth! Cut me some slack!" I said, grinning. She laughed. "Not a chance Seaweed Brain!"

I pretend to be offended. She rolled her eyes and finished me off. _GAME OVER. Annabeth's fist shot up in the air. "Victorious once again!" She cheered. I laughed, and walked over to the kitchen. "You want some toast, Annabeth?" Grabbing the toaster, I looked at Annabeth again, who hadn't responded._

She was currently staring out the window, looking completely oblivious to everything around her. "Annabeth?" She didn't tear her eyes away from the window, but she said: "What was the question?" I laughed. "The question," I said, "was do you want some toast?" She nodded, climbing over the sofa to join me at the breakfast bar.

So, we made toast, and then happily ate it. "Where are we? Shouldn't we have reached Tennessee awhile ago?" I said, finally breaking the silence as we munched on our toast. "Yeah, we should have, but we took the scenic route."

I nodded and took another bite out of my toast. Suddenly, Annabeth screeched and ran up to the window.

I ran after her, confused like crazy. She bounced up and down and pointed at the horizon. I followed her finger and saw several outlines of buildings. And one looked suspiciously like Batman…

"We must've missed the Tennessee sign! We're almost in Nashville!" I laughed at her. She normally only gets this excited when she talks about architecture. "We should arrive downtown in about half an hour. I hear rush hour is bad here."

"Annabeth, I'm pretty sure rush hour is bad in every big city." Annabeth glared at me, and smacked my shoulder. "_Smart a-"_

"Nice words, Annabeth."

" I wasn't going to say a bad word!"

"What where you going to say, then?" She cursed under her breath, and went upstairs to change. I laughed, and followed her. When I reached the landing, her bathroom door was closed.

I grabbed a Camp Half-Blood shirt and a pair of jeans, and then went to my own bathroom. When I went out again, Annabeth was packing a small backpack. "Whatcha got in there?" I said walking up to stand beside her. "Mortal money, drachmas, a couple of tour guide books, nectar and ambrosia, and I'll add in some water bottles downstairs." I shook my head. "You're forgetting something!" I called after her, as she bounced her way down the stairs. "What, Seaweed Brain?" I showed her my world famous grin. "Snacks!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "It's Nashville, there's going to be food there. I hear they make a mean Barbeque!"

We passed under a bridge, and the building that looked like Batman kept getting closer. We drove into the heart of Downtown. Annabeth would gasp and point at something every now and again, saying something about 'the amazing architecture.'

After a while we pulled into an empty alley. Annabeth grabbed our stuff, and bounced off the bus. I followed her, and breathed in the Nashville air. Not as familar as New York's air, but nice.

"Stand back, Percy" Annabeth held out her hand and muttered some words in Geek. There was a bright flash of light, and I diverted my eyes.

When I looked back, the bus was no longer there. I saw Annabeth's fists close around a little toy bus. "Is that the _bus?"_ Annabeth grinned and slid it into her pocket. She winked at me, and turned to walk out of the alley.

When we reached the mouth of the alley, we began walking down some random street. "So, where to first?" Annabeth shrugged. "No idea. I don't want to see it _all, _but I want to see a lot."

"So, no architecture stuff that you want to go see?" She grinned again. "You'll see." We turned onto a street called _Broadway_. " Hey, Annabeth." I said, looking at her sideways. "Why are we _really_ here? I know you didn't come here for the country music."

"Again, you'll see." I saw the tall building shaped like Batman getting closer to us. It towered over the streets, casting a shadow.

"Annabeth, what is that building?" I questioned, pointing up at the strange building. "Um, I'm gonna guess from the 'AT&T' sign on it, it's an AT&T office building." My face turned to a nice shade of red. We walked past a bunch of buildings, when Annabeth gasped and pointed to a glass building.

"That's the Bridgestone Arena!" She started running towards it, full speed ahead. I thought about running after her, but I had second thoughts. "Percy! Come on!!" Annabeth shouted at me over her shoulder. I faked a dramatic sigh, and ran after her. We reached the front doors, panting. Annabeth yanked the front doors open, and dashed inside.

We spent the morning there, touring it, eating stuff, buying stuff, and going into the 'forbidden' areas. Yeah, we're bad like that. At about noon, I got hungry. "Hey Annabeth, what's for lunch?" She looked out a nearby window. "We could find a Barbeque joint."

"Sounds good to me." We hastily left the air conditioned building. We walked around until we found a Barbeque joint. We picked a booth by the window, as it started to drizzle. A spunky blonde came up to take our order. "What can I get you to drink?" She said, noisily chomping on her gum. I looked at Annabeth, who mouthed the words: _'Diet Coke'._

"Diet coke for both of us." I said, smiling at the waitress. She blushed and fled back to the kitchen. Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Stop flirting, Seaweed Brian." I saw the waitress peeking at me through the kitchen door. "It's not my fault she likes me!" I protested, raising my eyebrows. "Whatever. Just choose what you want to order." Annabeth said, averting her eyes away from me, back to her menu.

The blonde came up to our table again, and I read her name tag. _Annabelle Lee._ "Have you decided on what you would like to order, sir?" She said, directly to me. "Ladies first." I motioned towards Annabeth. Annabelle Lee slowly turned around, and forced a smile. "What do you want, ma'am?" I winked at Annabeth behind the waitress's back. "I'll have the classic ribs." She said, handing the menu back to Annabelle Lee.

Before she could turn back to me, Annabeth tried to make conversation. "Annabelle Lee. Like that Edgar Allen Poe poem, right?" Annabelle Lee grimaced. "Yes, my parents named me after a _poem._" She turned back to me, and smiled brightly. "I'll have the same as Annabeth."

She looked confused for a moment. "Annabeth?" I pointed at Annabeth, raising my eyebrows as if to say: _Duh. Who ELSE would I be talking about? _She followed my finger with her gaze until her bright blue eyes meet Annabeth's stormy gray ones. "Oh. Um, your food will be out to you shortly."

When she disappeared behind the door, Annabeth chuckled. "What?" I said. Annabeth shook her head, but kept laughing. I rolled my eyes. Half an hour later, we were finished with our meal. As Annabelle Lee came up to give us our final check, I wrote a number on a piece of nearby napkin and handed it to her. She bushed furiously as I winked at her.

When we were a block away, she grabbed my arm and spun me around to face her. "What the Hades was that?" She hissed at me. I grinned. "Oh, come on, Annabeth. Don't tell me you've never heard of _The Rejection Hotline?_"

Annabeth's mouth dropped. "You, you gave her-

"The number to The Rejection Hotline. So, when she dials the number I gave her, she'll get rejected." I winked and started walking towards a body of water that was at the end of the street. Annabeth followed me, and I noticed a tint of pink on her cheeks. The rain was starting to get a little harder now, and the cars rolling by splashed us pedestrians.

There was a silence between Annabeth and I. And I knew the perfect way to break it. It was pouring now, and most everyone had gone for shelter. But not us. I looked at Annabeth, was staring straight ahead. _I think it's time to make a little noise._ I thought. Grinning, I started singing.

"_I'm singing in the rain, just a singing in the rain! __What a glorious feeling,"_

"_Just a singing in the rain!"_ Annabeth finished for me, grinning almost as widely as me. I laughed, as did Annabeth.

"_And I'm happy again. I'm laughing at clouds. So dark, up above, the sun's in my heart. And I'm ready for love. Let the stormy clouds chase. Everyone from the place, come on with the rain I have a smile on my face. I'll walk down the lane with a happy refrain. Just singing, singing in the rain."_

Annabeth and I laughed as we splashed down the sidewalk. We got a few stares, but we were too busy having fun. We reached the river, and stumbled to the water's edge. "Hey, Seaweed Brain. You think you could make me dry too?" Annabeth said, holding out her soaking wet arms. I looked down at myself. Completely dry, not a drop.

I willed Annabeth to be dry, and for the rain to do the same to her as it did to me. Sure enough, Annabeth was perfectly dry within minutes. We walked along the waters edge until we decided that we should settle in for the night.

"So, where are we going to spend the night? Are we going to use the bus or-

"I all ready have reservations at a downtown hotel. At the Renaissance, to be exact. One of the nicest hotels in Nashville." Annabeth interrupted. "When do we check in?"

"As soon as we get there." Annabeth said, rolling her eyes. "Do you want to head back now?" I said, looking at her side ways. She nodded, and we turned back to the city. It was about a 10 minute walk, and when we were about a block away, Annabeth stopped me. "Percy, wait. We are both dry, with no umbrella, and no rain jackets. Don't you think that'll cause a little bit of questioning?" She raised an eyebrow, like she expected me to do something. _Oh. Duh._

I willed the water to affect us, causing Annabeth to shriek. I laughed as she playfully punched my shoulder. We walked into the hotel, dripping wet. Annabeth strolled up to the Check-In counter. The kid at the counter looked to be about our age, maybe a year or so older. "Welcome to the Renaissance Hotel, how can I help you? If you are checking in, please tell me your name so you can check in." He said in a bored tone.

His eyes were glued to his comic book, and he had his feet propped up on the table. "Jackson, please." Annabeth stated. At the sound of Annabeth's voice, the attendant looked up and almost fell out of his chair in the process. "Oh- oh, um, sorry Miss Jackson." He stuttered. I could see he was flustered by Annabeth's beauty. _What guy isn't?_ I thought to myself.

"Actually, Jackson is my name." I said, stepping forward. Annabeth shot me a look, but said nothing. The guy turned red, and quickly apologized. "Here ya'll go. I can have an another attendant help you with your luggage. If you need it that is."

"It's okay, Percy's dad will be bringing our luggage in as soon as he parks." Annabeth smiled, and I was about to whisper to her: '_Stop flirting, Wise Girl'_; when she grabbed my hand and casually started walking towards the elevator. I smirked at the guy over my shoulder, and turned back to Annabeth; whom had pressed the elevator button with her free hand. Her hand was warm, and her fingers seemed to fit perfectly in between mine.

Once we stepped onto the elevator, Annabeth dropped my hand. She blushed. "Percy, I'm really sorry about that. I wanted to send him a clear sign that said: 'I'm not available.' But I wasn't sure how to do it. And so I did the first thing that came to mind. I mean, did you see the way he was _looking_ at me? Again, Percy. I'm really-

"Did I say I didn't like it?" I interrupted. I grinned, and her checks turned a _much_ darker shade of red. I laughed, and stepped of the elevator. Our floor was the highest floor, for VIPs. Apparently, Annabeth had 'connections'. (*coughcoughHermescoughcough*)

We walked down the hall to the very last room on the right. Annabeth slid the key into the door. It unlocked, and we both entered the room.

It was a very nice room, but the view was much better, even in the rain. Annabeth flopped down on the bed the bed closest to the wall. What about our luggage?" I questioned, plopping down on the bed closest to the window. "You heard me. 'Hank' will be up with it as soon as he's 'parked.'

As if on cue, there was a knocking on our door. I jumped up to answer it, and found my self face to face with Poseidon. At first I was shocked, until I realized he holding two suitcases. As soon as I grabbed our bags, he disappeared. _Weird._

I plopped our suitcases in front of our dressers. Annabeth turned on the T.V. It was on some music channel, and right now _"Hey, Soul Sister" _by Train was playing. Well, it was actually the music video. Annabeth squealed in delight. "I love this song!" I rolled my eyes and picked up the remote. "Percy Jackson, don't you dare change it!"

So, instead, I turned the volume up.

_**Your lipstick stains**_

_**On the front lobe of my **_

_**left side brains**_

_**I knew I wouldn't forget you**_

_**And soon I went and let you**_

_**Blow my mind**_

_**Your sweet moon beam**_

_**The smell of you in every single**_

_**Dream I dream**_

_**I knew when we collided**_

_**You're the one I have deiced**_

_**Who's one of my kind**_

_**Hey, soul sister**_

_**Ain't that Mister Mister**_

_**On the radio, stereo**_

_**The way you move ain't fair **_

_**You know**_

_**Hey, soul sister**_

_**I don't wanna miss**_

_**A single thing you do tonight**_

I looked over to see Annabeth dancing and singing along. She caught me looking, and pulled me off the bed to come dance with her. We were horrible dancers, but it was fun.

_**Just in time**_

_**I'm so glad you have a **_

_**One track mind like me**_

_**You gave my life direction **_

_**A game show love connection**_

_**We can't deny**_

_**I'm so obsessed**_

_**My heart is bound to beat right **_

_**Out of my untrimmed chest**_

_**I believe in you**_

_**Like a virgin you're Madonna**_

_**And I'm always gonna wanna **_

_**Blow your mind**_

_**Hey, soul sister**_

_**Ain't that Mister Mister**_

_**On the radio, stereo**_

_**The way you move ain't fair **_

_**You know**_

_**Hey, soul sister**_

_**I don't wanna miss**_

_**A single thing you do tonight **_

We were twirling round and round. Holding hands, we did a ballet-waltz-country-jazz-rock-random dance that was completely our own style.

_**The way you can cut a rug**_

_**Watchin' you is the drug I need**_

_**So gangster, I'm so thug**_

_**You're the only one I'm**_

_**Dreaming of you see**_

_**I can be myself now finally**_

_**In fact there's nothing **_

_**I can't be**_

_**I want the world to see you be**_

_**With me**_

_**Hey, soul sister**_

_**Ain't that Mister Mister**_

_**On the radio, stereo**_

_**The way you move ain't fair **_

_**You know**_

_**Hey, soul sister**_

_**I don't wanna miss**_

_**A single thing you do tonight**_

_**Hey, soul sister**_

_**I don't wanna miss a**_

_**Single thing you do tonight**__**.**_

Then I realized that this song described how much I loved Annabeth. True, she wasn't the greatest dancer, but other than that, it fit us perfectly.

I wanted to believe she felt the same way. Her stormy gray eyes were looking into my sea-green ones. They were shining, and filled with joy, happiness, and _something else._ I couldn't put my finger on it, but I knew it had to be good.

Little did I know, my eyes were shining with the same type of something. Something that Annabeth couldn't put her finger on either.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: TA-DA!!!! ****I'M FINISHED!!!! :D Oh, and for those of you that are wondering, the song is still playing while Percy is thinking. (What? Percy can think?!?!?! Yeah, shocker!!!) If you've never hear the song, shame on you. If you have, here's a cookie!!!!!!! *Shoves a cookie in your face* So, I have something special planned for the next chapter. Some one they'll meet, and some where they'll go. Can any body guess?!?!?!?!?!**

**If you can guess, I will give you another mental cookie!!! Kay, gatta go start the seventh chapter before some one hurls more bananas at me!!!! **

**Lots of love, **

** Lol Fantasy!!! :D**


	7. We Meet Nine Talented Sisters

**A/N: I'm back!!! I hope you all were pleased with the sixth chapter, because I know I was pleased with it!!! :D Anyway, I want to thank everyone who has reviewed in the past, and who (hopefully) will review in the future. Here you go: the second part to 'Nashville, Tennessee!'**

**Percy and Annabeth's Travels Across America in Their Huge RV-Type Thing**

**Chapter Seven**

When I woke up, I was aware of several things.

Thing number one: The curtains were open, and sunlight was streaming into our room.

Thing number two: It was 7:00.

Thing number three:Annabeth wasn't in the room.

Thing number four: Annabeth left a note.

I groggily picked it up, and tried to decipher it. Lucky for me, it was written in Greek. (For demigods, this was sometimes easier to read.) But, since you probably can't read Greek, I translated it for you.

_Dear Seaweed Brain,_

_ Don't freak out, I'm not dead/kidnapped/left you. I've gone down stairs to eat breakfast. You'll probably wake up at seven. I left at 6:55. So, get your butt down here, kay? See you soon,_

_ Wise Girl_

I laughed, and carefully put the note in my suitcase. What? I'm a guy, I do weird little things like that. I put on a shirt that said_: "I'm with the Party Ponies!!!"_

Yeah, you know you're jealous. I grabbed a room key and made my way down to the restaurant. I saw Annabeth sitting in a table in the corner muttering to herself. _"Seven, six, five, four, three, two, one."_ Before I could say anything, Annabeth looked up from her watch. "And, once again, I'm right." She said, smirking. I shot her a look, and took the seat across from her. It was one of those two-person tables.

"Right about what, Wise Girl?" I said, grabbing a nearby menu. My lip curled up in disgust as I saw what was on today's 'Daily Special'.

It was fried fish. An old saying popped into my head; one that we've all heard from '_Finding Nemo.' _Fish are friends, not food.

"Well, I predicted that you wake up at seven. Find my note, take all of three minutes to find a shirt, and then leisurely take 10 minutes to get down here, and another five to locate me and walk over here. Taking up all of eighteen minutes. And it's currently 7:18."

I rolled my eyes at Annabeth's logic. We both ordered eggs, bacon, cereal, pancakes, and -of course- waffles. We quickly finished, and began the long trek back up to our room. "Hey, Annabeth. Does this place have a pool?" She laughed. "Percy, I wouldn't have made a reservation at a hotel that _didn't_ have a pool." I ginned at her, and she grinned back.

Once we got back up to our room, we changed into our swimsuits, and left the room again. "So, what are we going to do today?" Annabeth asked me. I looked at her sideways. "How should I know? You're the wise girl, remember? I've got seaweed for brains." We both laughed, and walked into the pool room. Annabeth dropped our towels on a chair, and I went to the deep end. Annabeth waded in the shallow end, knowing that anybody with in a five foot range of my cannonballs would get drenched. Sure enough, the three teenagers at the deep end of the pool got drenched.

Annabeth burst out laughing, because we both knew that I purposely did that. The two boys looked furious, but not as furious as one of the guy's girlfriend. "How dare you get my _hair_ wet!!" She screeched. The two boys looked like twins, and I saw the girl's twin sitting on a chair over to the side. "Lindsey, I told you getting in the water was a bad idea." The wet girl's twin said.

"What? It's not like I control the water!" I protested, I gave Annabeth a wink, which they didn't notice. I swam over to Annabeth, who was still laughing.

I splashed Annabeth, which caused her to stop laughing. "Hey!" She laughed, splashing me back. We engaged into a water war, 'accidentally' splashing the other teenagers in the pool. We stayed there until about 8:30. At about 9:00, we left the hotel and began walking around town.

"Percy, is there anywhere you want to go?" Annabeth asked, staring up at the sky.

"As long as I'm with you, I'll be fine where ever we are." Annabeth blushed, and nodded. "What about the Frist Center?"

"Frist Center?"

"It's an art center, Seaweed Brian. I can't promise you'll like it, but you might." Annabeth explained. I shrugged, and made that face that said: _"I really don't want to, but I'll go if you want me too."_

Annabeth nodded and started thinking again. Then she gave me an evil grin. "The Country Music Hall of Fame."

I groaned. "The Frisk Center's looking really good right now." Annabeth laughed, shaking her head. "One: it's the _Frist_ Center. Two: Maybe _I_ want to go to the Hall of Fame!" I smirked, but said: "Okay, fine. We'll go. But they better have shiny and distracting objects in there!"

Annabeth laughed, and we changed our direction to what lead us to the Country Music Hall of Fame. We walked for maybe about ten minutes, and crossed a busy street. Annabeth jogged up the stairs, but it wasn't the bounce-step thing. I held the door open for her, and we both quickly dashed into the air conditioned building.

I froze as I heard a faint, beautiful music. It gave me the feeling that was well known in my body, one that I normally only feel around ancient Greek stuff. I looked over at Annabeth, who was frozen, too. She caught my glance, and silently motioned for me to follow her. We followed the sound of the music, until we came to a door that was ajar.

The sign on the door said: _'No shows today, keep out.'_ I pointed the sign to Annabeth, and she mouthed an explanation. 'This must be their auditorium, they do shows here often.' I nodded, and slid into the room. I felt Annabeth following me, silent as a mouse.

The seats slanted downward to the flat stage. And on the stage, nine girls sat with microphones and instruments. The instruments ranged from guitars to lyres, and flutes to panpipes.

Annabeth gasped in amazement, and slowly walked down to the stage. The girls were singing a song that sounded Greek, and I knew what they were saying, but I can't describe into words. It was that powerful.

I walked down the aisle after Annabeth, and tried to figure out who they were. They all looked the same, so they had to be sisters. My eyes kept drifting back to one that had a constant smile. She was playing guitar and was laughing at every thing around her.

She reminded me of someone, but I couldn't figure out who. The girl next to her looked really depressed. She was hunched over the piano, and was silently mouthing the words. The girl sitting on the piano was something else . Her outfit reminded me of space, and all the planets and stars in it. She was holding a microphone, and singing softly. It was clear that she had zoned out, and was dreamily staring at the ceiling.

I looked to my side, hoping to see Annabeth, but she had taken the very front seat. I sat down next to her, and observed the remaining six girls. Three of them were singing (not including space girl) but it wasn't hard to tell which one was the lead. One of them was doing a little dance, one was swooning like a love sick girl, and the last one had some kind of authority to her. Yeah, that's the leader. I looked at the last three, and all of them had instruments. (A lyre, the panpipes, and a flute.)

The song ended, and each girl laid their instrument/microphone down on a table that sat stage left. They silently walked off the stage, and came over to us.

The leader held out a hand to us, smiling. "Hi! I'm Calli, and these are my sisters." She said, jerking her thumb at the eight girls behind her. "Come on, girls. Don't be shy! They're cousins of ours, remember?"

My mouth dropped open. Annabeth nudged me with her elbow, and shook her head. I quickly closed it, but Calli caught it anyway. "Shocked, Fish Boy?"

I heard a snicker, and saw the girl that was playing guitar trying not to laugh. "Oh, stop laughing. It wasn't supposed to be funny!" Calli snapped at her sister.

The girl who was playing the flute walked up beside Calli. "I'm Hymnia." Then space girl walked up. "Um, this is Nia." Hymnia said. Nia smiled and shook our hands. Soon most of the girls had came up. I ran the list of names through my head, trying to remember who in Greek mythology had names like that. _Calli, Hymnia, Nia, Lio, Eter, Melone, Teri, and Era. Wait, that's only eight…_

I looked over to the very last girl, who was staring at us like she was trying to decipher everything about us. She strolled over. "What's _your_ name?"

Annabeth held out her hand. I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. And this is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." I sent her a look. "I can speak for my self, you know." She rolled her eyes.

"So Athena and Poseidon have made peace then?" The girl questioned. The girl named Lio rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on. Like that would happen." Her sisters nodded, agreeing with her. "Well, something tells me that they don't agree with this, now do they?" Then I realized that what I _thought_ was an angry glare, was really a smirk trying to hold back laughs. I laughed, as Annabeth nodded.

"Thalia." She said, extending her hand. Calli shot her a glare, and hissed under her breath: "_Thalia, you know that we can't-_

"_Calli, you know I don't care, right?" _Thalia hissed back.

She smirked and turned back to me and Annabeth. "So, son of Poseidon, I know this one," She said, pointing to Annabeth, "has figured out who we are –that's plain by the look on her face. Now it's up to you." I racked my brains. _Nine sisters, each with her own talent, my cousins, hmmm…_

Then it hit me. "The Muses?" Thalia started laughing, and Calli rolled her eyes. "Zeus _told_ us not give away our identity, but _this one_ always gives it away. She thinks it's funny."

"Well, I _am_ the Muse of comedy!" Thalia protested. "Now I know where Thalia gets her name." I muttered to Annabeth. We both laughed, thinking of our old friend. "So, wait. Are the names you told us fake names?" I asked. Calli shook her head. "We use those names instead of a big long name. Like Teri is really Terpsichore. Nicknames are so much easier." Suddenly, one of the girls named Era grabbed her stomach. "Calli, when's lunch?" Calli laughed. "Come on girls, demigods. I think there's a café here."

Annabeth and I chatted with the Muses all the way to the café. It was hard to find a table to fit eleven people, so we wound up pushing tables together. A waiter came up and took our order, but we all just got a drink.

And strangely, we all got the same drink. The waiter must've had a hard time filling eleven glasses of Diet Coke.

"So, what brings you to Nashville?" I asked Calli. "I could ask you the same thing."

Somewhere in my mind, I heard Nico shouting: _'OHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! BBBUUURRRNNN!!!!!!'_

Annabeth shrugged. "Just vacationing." Melone looked up from her drink. "Do your parents know? _Oh, no._ I hope this isn't another Romeo and Juliet story. That would be so heartbreaking!" She wailed. Thalia rolled her eyes. "Forgive her, she's the muse of tragedy.

Annabeth laughed. "Yeah, they know." Calli laughed too. "Wow, Melone. But, we're just vacationing, too. Things on Olympus just get a little crazy sometimes." We were there for about another hour, and probably could've stayed longer, but Annabeth deiced for me that we were ready to go. "Thank you for your time, my ladies, but you must excuse me and Percy. We have a lot to do today." She pulled me up from my chair, and I sent an apologetic look to the Muses. "Aren't you going to got the museum?" Teri asked us. Annabeth shook her head. "Nah, we were just came here because we were bored." We thanked the Muses one last time, and left the Country Music Hall of Fame.

"So, where are we going?" I asked Annabeth, as we walked down Broadway. She grinned at me.

"Don't worry. Athena always has a plan."

**A/N: HA! No one guessed who Percy and Annabeth were going to meet! I bet alot of you have guessed where they will be going. And I put a small hint in the story. (*coughcoughlastlinecoughcoughcough*) I'm rather pleased with how fast this went up, but what else are you supposed to on an eight hour drive? I'm almost done with the eigth chapter, and it _should_ go up this week. So, **_**please**_** review, and **_**please**_** use constructive criticism only. **

** Happy Writing, **

** Lol Fantasy**


	8. Architectural Glory

**A/N: Hey, everybody! I'm trying to get updated as soon as possible. But I've had sixteen hours of travel with no internet, so I've had SIXTEEN hours to do nothing but type. And then I didn't have time AFTERWARDS, even though I just had to write the very last paragraph or so. Yeah… Anyway, here you go!**

**Percy and Annabeth's Travels Across America in Their Huge RV-Type-Thing**

**Chapter Eight**

We were walking.

And walking.

And then walking some more.

You see, Annabeth had dragged me out of the Country Music Hall of Fame, and we were now walking to only Annabeth knows where.

We had turned left at the Bridgestone arena, and we were now walking up Broadway. We were currently discussing how camp was doing without us. "Nico's probably taken on sword classes and I bet you five drachmas he's sick of it all ready." I said, panting as we trekked uphill. Annabeth laughed. "You're on! I think Nico would like bossing kids around." I grinned.

"Yeah, that's the only part he'll like. I won't be surprised if he's begged Chiron to replace him." Annabeth laughed again, almost tripping over a rock in the processes. I grabbed her arm, stopping her from falling flat on her face. "Steady, Wise Girl. You've walked before right?" She smacked my arm, but I could see she was trying not to laugh.

"I wonder who teaches them Mythology now." Annabeth pondered, staring at the sky. "I'm sure it's Malcolm." I said, "Or another Athena kid." Annabeth nodded, and then started laughing. "What?"

"I just imagined the Stoll brothers trying to teach Mythology." I pictured the goofy, fun loving Connor and Travis Stoll brothers trying to teach a serious class. I started laughing too. We passed an old building. Annabeth stared in amazement.

We had passed some pretty cool buildings. Including the Frist Center, Hume Fogg High School, a couple of churches, and buildings I didn't know what they were. And at each one, Annabeth would stare in amazement, and make some sort of architectural comment.

Sure enough, Annabeth's eye's light up, and she started to talk. "Oh, that one has amazing structure! Just look at it, Percy! Look at the way the arches curve up, and the way the columns are aligned with the-"

I'd had enough. I zoned out, and made a noise and nodded every now and again. "Percy. Earth to Percy. Anybody home?" Annabeth waved her hand in front of my face. "Hello?" I slapped her hand. "What?"

"You weren't listening to me, were you?" The look on Annabeth's face told me: _You lie, you die._

I grinned sheepishly "No," Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Whatever, we're getting closer." We were walking past a whole forest of trees. Up a head, I saw that the road turned into what seemed to be a park. "Turn here." Annabeth instructed. We turned, and I saw a sign that said: _Centennial Park._ We began to walk up hill, and I noticed Annabeth was slightly bouncing with each step…

I grinned, knowing whatever was coming was something Annabeth had been looking forward to.

"You excited?" I asked Annabeth.

"How could you tell?"

"Whenever you get excited, you do this bounce-step thing." Annabeth blushed, and sped up a bit. We crossed a street, and enjoyed the shade the trees were casting down. It was almost impossible to see beyond them, but I could just barely make out a color: tan-brown-ish. The shade didn't last long. We came to a clearing in the trees, and discovered that beyond the mini forest, there was a giant field.

Then both Annabeth and I gasped. I looked over to see Annabeth with her hand over her heart, and grinning like there was no tomorrow. Oh yeah, you're probably wondering what we're looking at. In the middle of the field, there was a replica of one of the greatest Greek building ever made.

The Parthenon. In all it's architectural glory.

Annabeth and I were running full speed ahead to the temple of Athena. Well, the replica of it. I heard Annabeth's laugh soar through the wind.

I looked over to her, and laughed my self. She was running, but every couple yards she would do a skip-jump-type-thing. I started doing it to, and soon the gentle wind was filled with the laughter of two teenagers.

We dashed up the steps, and slowed down. "Wait, we aren't going to turn into some sort of monster, are we?" Annabeth gave me a death glare, and walked up to the doors.

"Umm, Annabeth, you know that we have to in through the other doors, right?" She didn't pay any attention to me. She closed her eyes and smiled. She sighed contently, and opened her eyes again. "Come on, Seaweed Brain." We ran down the steps and went in through other doors. I noticed Annabeth was wearing her owl jewelry, and how the earrings shone and shook as she bounced up to the front desk.

I also noticed a movement in the shadows.

"Two, please." She said, handing the lady behind the counter a Lotus Casino card. (Which had been disguised as a debit card.) I held up a hand. "Annabeth, let me get this. I don't want you to go into more debt. You already have enough has it is. At this rate, it'll be hard for you to pay for college."

"Oh, Percy. That's very nice of you, but I know how sick your mom is. Her need for a doctor is greater than my need to go college." She said, giving me a sweet, sad smile. _Good. She's caught on. _"Besides, it's only twenty dollars." I gently grabbed the card from her. "No. I'm not letting you get in debt, anymore. No matter how much it is." I put on my best pleading eyes. "I'm sure if I asked my father, he could send some money over seas to us."

"Percy, you and I both know he wouldn't do that. Please, let me pay."

"Annabeth-

"Doctors? College? Debt? Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson, what the my father have you two been getting into?"

Annabeth and I turned around to face Nico di Angelo. He had gotten taller since the last time I saw him, which had only been two or three months. The last time I saw him was when his dad picked him up from Camp. Annabeth and I exchanged a glance. I gave him a look that said: _Go along with it._ He sighed. "You two can tell me all about it later. And _I'll _pay, just like I had to pay for your apartment." He grumbled, and gave the lady, who had been sitting there stunned, a $100 bill. "Stupid millionaire's son." I heard Annabeth mutter under her breath. "Keep the change." Nico said, stuffing his wallet in his pocket.

"Come on, you two love birds." He said, rolling his eyes. We walked into the art part of the building, and a deserted corridor. "Okay. What was all that about?"

Nico said, giving both me and Annabeth looks. "It was Seaweed Brain's idea." Annabeth said, jerking her thumb at me. "Thanks, Annabeth." I said, as Nico turned his gaze to me. "Is Mrs. Jackson really sick?" Now he looked really concerned. I shook my head. "I saw you hiding in the shadows, and decided to put on a show. Why are you here, Ghost Boy?"

Nico shrugged. "Chiron asked me if I could be the new sword fighting teacher –seeing me being the second best sword fighter in all of Camp- and at first it was cool. I especially enjoyed bossing people older than me around, but I got sick of it. And today I got frustrated again, and I shadow traveled my butt out of there."

I turned to Annabeth. "Five drachmas, pay up." I did the universal 'gimmie' sign by curling my fingers into my palm. Annabeth sighed and dug out five drachmas. "What?" Nico said.

I shook my head. "So, how's the trip going?"

Annabeth grinned, and started to tell Nico about everything. Ten minutes later, Annabeth was done. "Wow, I was just expecting a 'Good, we've been having a lot of fun." Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I'm going to go back and read the information. Don't go upstairs with out me!" And with that, she turned to go back to the information exhibit. Nico laughed once she was out of earshot. "I'm going to guess Annabeth looked hot in pajama's right?"

"Hades, yeah!" I said, laughing. Besides Annabeth, Nico was my best friend. We talked about girls, 'fake' fought, and pulled pranks on people almost as much as Hermes's kids. His cabin was right behind mine, and since we were the only people in our two cabins, our schedules were exactly the same.

He was my little brother, and had been since Bianca died. (Beside the point in time when he hated my guts.) I was the only one who knew his deepest secret: That he was madly in love with a certain raven haired lieutenant of Artemis. And he was the only one who knew my deepest secret: That I was madly in love with a certain golden haired architect of Olympus.

"And it's just been you and her on the bus?"

"NICO!"

"I wasn't going to say anything perverted! I was talking about the fact that it would have been nice bonding time! Shesh, man!" He protested. I rolled my eyes and asked him if he's heard any word from Thalia. "Well, no. But she's a Huntress, she wouldn't go for the son of Hades anyway."

"So, you've found a new girl?" He blushed. "No," He said, averting his eyes. I laughed as Annabeth came back. "Nico, are you going to finish looking at the exhibit with us?" She said, draping her arm over him in the big-sister-type-way. "Nah, I better head back before I lose dessert privileges again."

And the next thing I know, Annabeth fell in to my arms, because the small body she was leaning on was no longer there.

There was a sticky note on her back. '_You can thank me later.'_ I snatched it, and made a mental note to _kill_ Nico later. Annabeth laughed, and stood up. We made our way up stairs, talking about how crazy the son of Hades was. When we got to the top of the stairs, Annabeth went silent.

We walked to the middle of the room, and Annabeth seemed breathless. Another girl and her boyfriend walked up beside us. At first I thought it was a monster, but the I remembered my watch/shield. I had gotten Tyson to make it so that it beeped whenever there was a monster around. My watch was silent, so I figured they were safe.

"I wonder if she really looks like that." The boy said, mockingly. I almost thought that he was a child of Athena, because he had curly golden hair, but when you looked at him, he had dark blue eyes instead of stormy gray ones.

His girlfriend snorted. "Yeah, right, Lewis. The 'gods' don't even exist." She said, rolling her eyes. "Can we leave now?" Lewis laughed. "Lizzie, I promise we'll leave as soon as I get the information I need. Besides, there isn't anything interesting here, just a bunch of ugly and naked statues."

Lizzie laughed and agreed with him. Thunder shook the building, and the two teens looked around frightened. Annabeth casually strolled up to them, and I followed.

"Excuse me, but do you _want_ the building to explode? I suggest you stop making fun of the gods before they blast you to pieces. Am. I. Clear?" Annabeth hissed through clenched teeth.

Lizzie paled, and nodded. "So, you two believe in them?" Lewis asked. Annabeth pointed to the statue of Athena behind her. "Look at her. Look at me. Then look at the door before I make you." Lewis paled too, and grabbed Lizzie's arm. They fled out of there faster than Grover when he smelled enchiladas.

Annabeth laughed, and we finished looking at everything else in the room. For a moment I thought that Lewis and Lizzie had spoiled Annabeth's mood, but she didn't seem to mind. When I asked her about it, she said, "I'm fine, as long as they never step foot in here again."

It was hilarious how much mortals got wrong about mythology, but it was still amazing and breath taking. My favorite part though was Annabeth's face the entire time. She looked so happy, so full of joy.

After an hour in there, we deiced to spend the ret of the day outside, on the front lawn. We didn't have a blanket, so we picked a really grassy spot in the shade.

We leaned against a tree trunk, and talked and laughed for a while. Then I noticed Annabeth's eyelids slowly dropping, and they full closed. Her head dropped on my shoulder, and she seemed to snuggle closer to me.

I smiled, and carefully played with her hair, which was resting on her shoulders. She mumbled in her sleep, and I swear I heard a "Pery" every now and again. I laughed to myself, and before I knew it, my eyelids were dropping.

My own head dropped on hers, and the last thing I saw before I drifted off to sleep was Annabeth's golden curly hair.

When I woke up, I saw that the sun was setting. I felt Annabeth stir beside me, and she sat up, yawning. "Percy, what time is it?" I looked at my watch. "6:30. You wanna go get dinner?"

She shook her head. "No, I just want to sit here." She leaned against me, and I couldn't help it. I put my arm around her. Instead of pulling away, she leaned in closer to me. She looked up at me.

"Percy?"

"Yeah, Annabeth?"

She didn't say anything.

"Annabeth?"

"Yeah, Percy?"

I pulled away to look her in the eye. "What were you going to say?" Annabeth blushed, and shook her head. "It's nothing, Percy."

Are you sure about that?" She hesitated, then pulled me closer to her. My forehead was pressed against hers, and her arms were wrapped around my neck. She looked like she was about to say something, but I cut her off.

I'm sure she didn't mind. My mouth was against hers. It wasn't very romantic in any sort of way, just a kiss. I swear I could feel Annabeth smiling.

We pulled apart, both grinning like fools. "Seaweed Brain?"

"Yeah, Wise Girl?"

"You took the words right out of my mouth."

**A/N: YAYAYAYAYAY! Eight Chapter up! Congrats to SisterofArtemis for guessing where they would go correctly! *Shoves a cookie at you* Before we go:**

** I'm sorry for the really bad kiss scene. I've never written one before.**

**I hadn't originally planned to do the whole 'show' thing, but I a little carried away. Hehehe… Yeah…**

** There WILL be more random Nico parts. Because I LOVEZ HIM! *swoons***

**The next chapter will just be travel. On their way to Farmington, IL; but, they might stop of somewhere in KY. Maybe.**

** In the story, Percy and Annabeth are officially a couple. You will see more fluff, but it will stay at the K+ rating.**

** Please review! :D**

** Happy Writing,**

** Lol Fantasy**


	9. Traveling

**A/N: Sup peoples! This chapter is basically going to be traveling to the next destination, but they **_**might**_** take a slight detour. There is going to be some fluff, but it will stay at a K+ rating. On with the show!**

**Percy and Annabeth's Travels Across America in Their Huge RV-Type-Thing**

**Chapter Nine**

Ever since our kiss outside of the Parthenon, me and Annabeth had become a 'couple'. We didn't have 'pet names', because those are _so_ gross.

Currently, I was sitting on our couch watching Myth Busters. Annabeth was in the kitchen trying to figure out a complex recipe. Now you're probably thinking, _'Percy, why aren't you being a good boyfriend and go help Annabeth in the kitchen?' _Well, you weren't the only one wondering that.

"Seaweed Brain, could you get off your lazy butt and come help me in the kitchen?" I looked over at her, and sighed.

"Annabeth, have you ever seen me cook?"

"No." It was true. I normally just handed Annabeth stuff, and dealt with hot things in the oven.

"Then consider yourself lucky." Annabeth grumbled something about boys being harder to understand than the spirit of Delphi. She went back to cooking, and I went back to Myth Busters. I looked out the window and saw a "Welcome to Kentucky!" sign.

"Annabeth, we're in Kentucky!"

"Really? Awesome! We should be in Illinois soon."

"Where in Illinois are we going?" I looked up at Annabeth, who was midway done with cutting a mango. She met my eyes.

"I- I don't really know." She looked confused, but then shrugged.

"I've just got a feeling that we should go to Illinois. Besides, the bus will take us where ever we want to go." I nodded and finished watching the rest of the show. I felt Annabeth sneak up behind me, but before I could do anything, she screamed in my ear: 'COME AND GET IT!"

Okay, I'll admit it. I was so scared that I jumped out the seat. I heard Annabeth laughing hysterically behind me. I jumped over the couch, landed next to Annabeth, and started tickling her like crazy. "Percy-stop-can't-breathe." Annabeth managed to gasp out in between laughs. I stopped, and dodged a slap from Annabeth. We walked over to the kitchen counter, and began to dish up the meat-mango casserole.

Surprisingly, it was good. I looked at my watch. _11:30_

We had been traveling since ten o'clock, and we would have left earlier, but I didn't wake up till nine thirty. "Hey, Wise Girl. Wanna play hide-and-go-seek?" I grinned, as Annabeth scraped up the last of Meat Mango Casserole. She nearly chocked on a chunk of meat. At first I was concerned, but then I realized that she was laughing.

She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, and nodded. "Why not?" We cleared our dishes and put the leftovers in the fridge. Annabeth walked up to the front of the bus, and covered her eyes. "1…2…3…"

Oh. It took me a minute to realize what she was doing, but when I did, I bolted to the stairs. I silently ran down stairs, and franticly looked around our 'basement' for a hiding spot. I quickly jumped into a _huge_ bucket of… clothes? I didn't know why we had a bucket of clothes the size of a large trash can, but I managed to dig myself a nice hole.

I heard a: "_READY OR NOT! HERE I COME!"_ From up the stairs, and I finished covering myself up. I had dug a pretty deep hole, and then piled the rest of the clothes on top. I heard Annabeth thumping around upstairs, and soon it died away. Heartbeats passed, and soon the thumping came from the direction of the stairs.

I made my breath shallow and steady, which was pretty hard considering the fact that I had five pounds of clothes on me. "Percy, where are you?" Annabeth whispered, as she dug through stuff. I heard a crash, and a curse come from Annabeth.

I did my best not to laugh, for fear it would give away my hiding spot. Her foot steps approached the clothes bin, and I heard an "Oof!" as Annabeth fell into the bin.

Lucky for me, Annabeth stayed along the edges of the bin, slowly feeling under clothes. I held my breath as she touched my shoulder, and then slowly pressed down. "Gotcha, Percy!" She exclaimed, pulling at my shirt. I laughed and pushed the monument of clothes off of me. When I reached the surface, I took at better look at my hiding place.

"Annabeth, why do we have a bucket the size of a large trash can filled with clothes?"

"Um, I don't, really know…" She said, staring at it, too. She started giggling, and when she saw my confused face, she just shrugged and laughed harder. Soon I was laughing, too.

We played hide and go seek for a couple more hours, and then gathered around the couch for a Harry Potter marathon. We watched it until eleven o'clock that night, and had finished off our rather large bowl of popcorn and a huge bag of popcorn flavored jelly bellies. (Jelly bellies are Annabeth's; Popcorn's mine.)

Annabeth stood up and yawned, stretching out her arms. "I'm going to bed. Good night, Percy." She leaned down and gave me a good night kiss, which I gladly accepted, and then went upstairs.

We had passed the boarder line into Illinois about halfway through the third Harry Potter movie, but neither me nor Annabeth knew where we're going. I looked at my watch. Twenty minutes had passed. I stood up and silently went upstairs. I slipped into my bathroom and brushed my teeth.

I turned out the light before exiting, and silently strode over to my bed. Before climbing in, I slipped off my shirt, and crawled into bed.

Before drifting off into a peaceful sleep, the last thing I heard was Annabeth's gentle breathing.

**A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know it's short. It was really boring to write this chapter, that's why it took me so long. But soon it will get exciting, I promise you. **

**I had originally planned for them to stop off in Metropolis, IL; but seeing as I've never been there, and I had no internet connection when I finished the chapter, I decided to save it for later.**

**I've decided to just have them go to **

**A) Places I've been before.**

**B) Big cities with lots of information.**

**For those of you that have never been to Nashville, I highly suggest it. I went a few years ago, but since it was hard to get to from my location, I don't know if I'll ever go back.**

**Farmington, IL is a real place. My best friend moved there a couple years ago, and it's awesome.**

**I'm working on some new stories, the biggest of them being one called "The Tales of Venus Joell Grace and Austin John Scott." They are characters that I came up with, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't steal my idea. All I'll tell you about them is that they live in a small town in Illinois, and they may or may not be featured in "Percy and Annabeth's Travels Across America in Their Huge RV-Type-Thing."**

**I have several other stories planned, but this is the next biggest one: "Fairfarren." 10 points to anyone who can guess what Movie/Book/Thing it's about! **

**I love you guys, happy writing!**

** LOL Fantasy**


	10. THE END!

Dear The Fans of 'Percy and Annabeth's Travels across America in Their Huge RV-Type-Thing':

You guys are going to hate me, but I've decied to end the story. I know, I'm disappointed, too. But to me, this story basically has no plot line. I used to enjoy writing this, but after I ran out of ideas, it just wasn't as much fun. I'm going to give a short little 'this is what happens next' then it's 'complete'. Thank you all for your love and support,

LOL Fantasy

(P.s. I'm going to change my name to 'PolarBear1355'. Just saying, it's there if you don't hate me.)

**Percy and Annabeth's Travels across America in Their huge RV-Type-Thing**

**Chapter 10: The Traveling Ends**

Annabeth and I traveled around the U.S. for a couple more years. We visited every great monument, and had the time of our lives. We met lots of new people, and saw lots of old friends. All together we spent about three years on the road, and then we decied to settle down. Annabeth finished Olympus and we became Senior Counselors and Directors at Camp Half-Blood. After five years of being a couple, I purposed.

Our house was half an hour away from camp, and an hour away from Olympus. The bus sits in our back yard, and one day it'll be a little play house for our kids. Nico got the nerve to ask Thalia out, and she accepted. She and Nico now live at Camp Half-Blood, and Nico says he'll pop the question any day now. As fun as traveling was, it's good to be home.

So there you have it. That's the tale of Annabeth's and I's travels across America in our huge RV- Type thing.

**Thanks for everything, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**~LOL Fantasy~**


End file.
